


Fredashi One Shots

by ElectricFlower



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AUs, Fredashi, M/M, Tadafred, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricFlower/pseuds/ElectricFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots dedicated to my Big Hero 6 OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stood Up

Fred fixed his tie and shirt, half hoping that this wasn't too formal of an outfit to wear to a first date. Two days ago, Fred had finally gathered the courage to ask out a really cute guy at his high school. He had said 'yes', and they agreed to dinner Friday night at 7:00 PM. He was already at the table, and it was only 6:50, so Fred had some extra time to himself to mentally prepare for this epic date.

 

He was nervous as hell, as most first dates went, but he waited quietly for seven. A waitress came to his table to ask if he was ready to order. He told her he was waiting for someone, so she left him with just a tall glass of water. Ten minutes later, and his date still hadn't arrived yet, but Fred wasn't worried. No one could be THAT punctual to arrive right on the clock.

 

Then it was 7:20 PM. Fred's nervousness turned to worry. What was taking him so long? Sure, Fred never knew the guy that well before asking him out, but he didn't seem like the type to arrive this late.

 

He waited....

 

 

And waited...

 

 

And waited...

 

 

And waited.

 

 

Fred was on his third cup of water, and his date was now nearly an hour late. He was getting looks from people around him, wondering why he was all alone and not eating. Slow realization sunk in that he had been stood up. Fred hid his face in his arms with embarrassment. His date wasn't coming. It was a mistake asking him out in the first place! Maybe he should just go home, eat a shitload of ice cream, and pretend none of this never happened....

 

As he was getting ready to get up and leave, another boy his age approached his table and sat down. Fred had never seen him before, but he looked very handsome.

 

"I am so sorry I'm late," the boy spoke loud enough so those around him could hear. "I had to babysit my little brother, and traffic was horrible."

 

He whispered so only Fred could hear him, "My name is Tadashi. Whoever stood you up is a jerk, so let's just roll with this, alright?"

 

Fred lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yeah, sure. My name's Fred."

 

Tadashi returned the smile and looked through his menu, "Then let's order, shall we? I bet you're starving."

 

Dinner was fantastic. As they ate, they talked and got to know each other. Tadashi was a student at the public high school, while Fred attended the private school. Tadashi lives with his aunt and gifted younger brother, and their aunt worked at a cafe nearby.

Fred told him about himself as well, being careful to avoid the topic of his ex-date. All in all, the date went very well.

 

As they were leaving the restaurant (and giving a generous tip to their waitress), Tadashi wrote on a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

 

"Here's my number. We can go out again on Sunday if that's alright with you. We'll watch a movie."

 

"That sounds great. I'll see you later, Tadashi."

 

As Fred watched Tadashi leave, he couldn't help but think that this was the best. Date. Ever.


	2. Not Possible

It shouldn't have been possible...

 

This wasn't possible!

 

Tadashi took the risk thinking- no, KNOWING that he wouldn't fail! He made the calculations! He looked through every possible contingency! THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!

 

Yet in front of him was Fred with a smug look on his face. Between the two of them was a Connect Four board with four red checkers connected diagonally.

 

Tadashi lost Connect Four.

 

To Fred. To his boyfriend...

 

He was a goddamn robotics major. He lost to an English major.... This outcome would have been more understandable if they were playing Scrabble, but this was no Scrabble....

 

This was FUCKING CONNECT FOUR!!!

 

 

All Tadashi felt was shame and despair.

 

 

He didn't notice Wasabi screaming as a result of losing a bet....

 

He didn't notice Hiro gesturing wildly to Fred as a result of winning a bet....

 

He didn't notice Gogo beatboxing Fred a victory song, nor did he notice Honey Lemon crying tears of joy....

 

Tadashi slumped forward and hit his head on the table. He didn't blink. He didn't move. He didn't say anything, but his mouth was wide open in shock.

 

 

Tadashi lost Connect Four to Fred.

 

_~Le fin_

 

** Based off this: **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, Tadashi should be a drama major.


	3. Morning Shower Discussions

Fred was naked. Yes, his boyfriend was also naked, and yes, they were in the shower together. But, of all the things they could be doing, they were talking about clones.

 

"But just think about it," Fred stated. Tadashi was listening to him while washing Fred's hair and back, "if scientists are able to create human clones, would the clone get along with the original, or would he consider himself superior and kill the other?!"

 

His boyfriend chuckled, "Well, science hasn't gone THAT far quite yet," he explained. "They have created embryos out of genetic material and human eggs, and they have cloned animals, but never a human. And why would a clone think it's superior if both are the same?"

 

Tadashi rinsed off Fred's hair, and after a little adjusting, they switched positions. Fred lathered shampoo in Tadashi's soft hair and answered, "Because they were created artificially through science! Even if there is no advantage, the clone would think they have one. It's all mental, you know? It's like in Harry Potter, when Ron thought that good luck potion helped him win the quidditch match because he thought he drank it, but he didn't really drink it."

 

"I guess that makes sense," Tadashi agreed. "But do you think that would be enough to win in a fight against the original? I mean, wouldn't they be equal in strength and skill? Or what if the clone has less experience, so it wouldn't be as skilled in a fight against the original?"

 

"Oh, right! Like if Superman fought against his clone, Kon El, before he trained him! Yeah, I see what you mean, but that's only if the clone doesn't retain the memories the original does. If that does happen, THAT would be terrifying." Fred finished scrubbing Tadashi's hair and let it rinse in the shower spray. 

 

"And if that happens?" Tadashi asked. "Like, instantaneous cloning? Or what if one person were cloned multiple times? Would they all band together against the original or would they turn against each other and kill each other off?"

 

Fred smiled, "Like that one episode of Gravity Falls!"

 

Tadashi turned off the hot water and smirked at Fred, "You are a nerd."

 

Fred hopped out of the shower after Tadashi and wrapped towels around themselves, "But I'm your nerd, though."

 

"Yes, you are," Tadashi leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. It was then that Fred remembered that they had planned on getting off in the shower together. Tadashi realised this at the same time.

 

"DAMMIT!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are both nerds, prioritizing your nerd talks over sex. This is exactly why I ship them.


	4. Something Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew this would happen eventually...

Tadashi flipped through the TV stations in his living room in boredom. He wasn't expecting Fred to visit, but he heard his aunt talking to somebody and immediately recognized the voice.

 

Seeing his boyfriend through the doorway made him turn the TV off and put the remote up, "Hey, Fred!" He smiled.

 

Fred didn't return the smile like he always had. He looked extremely worried about something. Tadashi frowned and stood up.

 

 

Something wasn't right.

 

 

"Fred?" No response. "Fred? What's wrong?"

 

"Tadashi, there's something I need to tell you," Fred's lips quivered, like he was about to cry.

 

Tadashi held his boyfriend's hand and pulled him close, trying whatever he could to calm him down, "Hey, it's alright, Fred. It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

 

Fred buried himself in Tadashi's shoulder, "Tadashi.... I... I'm..."

 

 

He whispered in Tadashi's ear loud enough for him to hear.

 

 

"I'm _gay_."

 

 

Tadashi's eyes widened.

 

 

.... What?

 

 

 

.... WHAT?!

 

 

"WHAT?!" Tadashi grabbed him. "Fred, we've been dating for two years! I KNOW you're gay! Why would you even say that?!"

 

 

Fred smirked, "Well, you're not bored anymore, are you?"

 

 

Tadashi pelted Fred with pillows.

 

* * *

**Alternative Ending:**

 

Fred buried himself in Tadashi's shoulder, "Tadashi.... I... I'm..."

 

 

He whispered in Tadashi's ear loud enough for him to hear.

 

 

"I'm  _JOHN CEEENAAAAA!!!!!_ "

 

 

Fred's sudden screaming made Tadashi jump back and scream.

 

 

Tadashi pelted Fred with pillows and yelled at him.

 

_~The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing.


	5. Very Punny

Everyone else was getting pretty sick of it. All their friends and all their professors just wanted them to stop. Unfortunately, there is no stopping the cheesy pick up line train. Not for Tadashi and Fred.

 

 

It started that morning in the hallway. Tadashi wasn't expecting it when Fred spoke to him, "Did we have class together? I could have sworn we had chemistry."

 

That took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Tadashi smirked, "Do you have eleven protons? Because you're _sodium_ cute."

 

 

It went on like that for the rest of the day.

 

 

During their lunch hour at the Lucky Cat Cafe, Fred thought of another pick up line, "Do you like science? Because I have my _ion_ you."

 

"Did you swallow a magnet?" Tadashi asked. "Because you're attractive."

 

Hiro audibly groaned behind them.

 

 

Fred walked Tadashi to his robotics class, "You're so hot, you make my lab goggles fog up."

 

Professor Callaghan overheard him and shook his head in disapproval.

 

"I think I'm a robot," Tadashi said out loud. He smirked at Fred, "because you just turned me on."

 

The entire class groaned, and Callaghan face palmed.

 

 

That afternoon in the lab, Fred continued, "I might love physics, but I'm no _Bohr_ in bed."

 

Wasabi and Gogo groaned, while Honey wore a polite smile. The three of them have been sitting through this for fifteen minutes, and their friends were not stopping any time soon.

 

"I wish I were Adenine in RNA," Tadashi replied, "because then I could get paired with _U_."

 

 

"Are you made of Nickel, Cerium, Arsenic and Sulfur? Because you've got a _NiCe AsS_!" Fred said five minutes after looking at Honey's periodic table poster.

 

 

"Does your skin feel burnt? Because I think you must have just fallen down from heaven, and re-entry would have caused some problems for you."

 

 

"I want to be a DNA helicase," Fred said.

 

When he didn't say anything further, Tadashi sighed and prompted him, "Why?"

 

"So I could unzip your genes."

 

That one broke Honey Lemon. She hit her head against the wall while Wasabi groaned louder. Gogo has had enough.

 

"Okay, that's it! Cut it out, both of you!" She ordered.

 

"Yeah," Wasabi cut in, "This is getting way too uncomfortable."

 

Honey could only nod in agreement.

 

 

Seeing the genuine looks of distraught on his friends' faces, Tadashi sighed and gave in, "Alright. We'll stop. What do you say, Fred?"

 

"No problem. Besides, all the good puns I could think of  _argon_ ," he smirked.

 

Tadashi groaned with them that time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did look most of these up on the internet.


	6. What's This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured this scenario in my head a lot. Pretty much crack.

Fred was surfing the internet on Tadashi's computer while Tadashi was on the couch reading a book that Fred recommended to him. Fred isn't sure how exactly he got to what he found, but it came as a shock when he discovered something unusual....

 

"Uh... Tadashi?!" Fred called out. "What's this?"

 

Tadashi got up from the couch and looked over to what Fred had found. It appeared to be some fan fiction site where Tadashi and Fred were pairings in. A lot of them were rated as 'Mature' or 'Explicit'.

 

Both stared at the screen in shock until Tadashi broke the silence, "What. The. Hell."

 

"Dude, I swear, I didn't write any of this!" Fred promised.

 

"But, then who did?! How do these people know us and why would they write this kind of stuff about us?!" Tadashi asked.

 

"I don't know...." Fred sighed and both stared at the screen for a long moment. "You wanna read it?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Tadashi and Fred were bawling their eyes out and holding each other.

 

"WHY?!" Fred cried. "Why did the love of my life have to die so young?!"

 

"I'm sorry, Fred," Tadashi sobbed. "I don't even know why I'm apologizing, but I feel like I should!"

 

"I never want to live without you! I love you so much, Tadashi!"

 

They held each other tighter, "I love you, too, Fred. I promise I'll never leave you!"

 

 

It took a while, but they both eventually calmed down, "You want to read the other fics?" Fred asked.

 

Tadashi nodded, "Sure. As long as I don't die in it."

 

* * *

 

 

Another hour later, Fred and Tadashi were both blushing beat red at the computer screen. Fred was smiling.

 

"Dude," Tadashi sighed, "why is it that I'm on the bottom in most of these?"

 

"Well, maybe because you're a submissive person?" Fred suggested.

 

"Shut up." 

 

 

Another awkward silent moment later, Tadashi asked, "Do you want to try some of these?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had computer troubles. Anyway, please comment, and if you have any one-shot or AU ideas you wanna see on here, write it in the comments, and your wish might come true!


End file.
